My Master!
by YourMonarch
Summary: A young man by the name of Haruka is head over heels in love with his master Makoto Tachibana. The rich brunette had always been snarky and closed off ever since he had inherited everything from his parents, but what will happen when an accident involving a broken leg and a bed-ridden king have in store for his cold heart? Will sparks fly between the master and slave? King!MakotoAU


I've never seen Makoto as a king in any type of AU, it's always been Rin or Haruka... So, here I go. Makoto the King.

_A slightly snobby king, at that._

* * *

><p>The brunette was wrapped up in soft blankets. His tall limbs were sprawled out along his high quality mattress, a hand or a foot sticking out from the tangled mess of sheets. He was awake, but he didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave his warm bed, he didn't want to open his green eyes, he didn't want to be interrupted like he was at the moment. He had zoned out the soft voice of his servant for a while now, finding it hard to believe that the other was actually trying to wake him up. After hearing his name called for what seemed like the tenth time, the grumpy teen sat up. He locked his vision on the blue-eyed, black-haired boy, Haruka Nanase. "Lord Makoto, I have your breakfast." He spoke up in his passive voice. Makoto rolled his eyes and waited for his pillows to be adjusted. The darker haired servant had quickly apologized for being so careless and hurriedly fluffed and set up his master's pillows. He pulled back once done, then went on to make sure that all the pristine white covers were neatly flattened out, leaving no rumple or out-of-place blankets untouched. Now that his master was ready to be fed, he put the small, table-like tray onto Makoto's lap and placed hot plates of food on it. The noble looked down to his food in disgust, though he took a sip of tea anyways. Breakfast was always just the start of another boring day. He swallowed and cleared his throat, getting ready to ask about his agenda for the day. He changed his mind and stayed silent as he watched his slave fidget around with his eyes set eagerly on the meal. Makoto spoke, "What are you, a mutt?" He easily downgraded the other, continuing to eat, taking a few bites of whatever westernized pastry was set in front of him. Sweet. "Do you want me to throw you my scraps? Are you hungry?" He teased, smirking at the reaction that he evoked in the boy. "Of course not, L- Lord Makoto, I was just excited to see you eat..." He spoke clearly, his frantic eyes meeting with his master's sly ones. "I made your dishes myself, today." Haruka was clearly trying to defend himself, "I would never take food from my Master." His voice filled up the room. Makoto had only pecked at his food and took a few more sips of tea, seemingly ignoring all of what the other said. "I am done. Take these away and give me my bath." He ordered, sighing out as he rested his head against the pillows just handled by Haruka not moments before. "Yes, Master." Haruka bowed his head low and rushed the plates out the door. Without his king seeing, he shoved the dishes into another maid's hand and practically ran back into the large, clean room that smelled heavily of his one and only goal in life - Makoto.<p>

Once the smaller male entered the room and closed the door, the emerald eyes opened. "Come here." Tachibana demanded, staring into the ocean colored eyes with a judgmental gaze. "Yes, sir." Haruka nodded and shuffled over to the bedside. "How do you like working here?" The taller boy asked a question that surprised Haruka. _Where did this come from? _He thought, blinking a few times before answering his master's question. "I love it here." He started, nodding and putting on that all too fake smile. Makoto could always see right through it. He always looked so sad and almost... Worried. The elder of the two raised his brows when the servant continued speaking, probably spouting out lies. "You are a pleasure to work for. I would not have it any other way." The pale lips kept moving. "I thoroughly enjoy working here, Master." Nanase finished with a bow and reached out for the larger hands. "Please come with me, for your bath." His face went back to normal. A blank slate. This is what made the hierarchy wonder if his slave truly hated his life here, working his life away. Without waiting any longer, Makoto shooed away the hand and got up from his bed. He groaned as he stretched his back, yawning loudly afterwards. His hands easily pulled the string holding up his silk robe, exposing his naked body to slightly nippy air. He didn't mind. It felt refreshing, anyhow. The short male scrambled to pick up the thin sleeping wear and fold it up neatly, setting it aside for the moment. He quickly trailed behind his master.

Makoto loved to bathe. It was relaxing and feeling the soft fingers of Haruka against his bare body, no matter how much he hated to admit it, was enjoyable. He kept his eyes closed for the most part, sometimes cracking an eye open to peek at his naked servant. He felt gentle fingers massaging his scalp as the soap foamed up in his hair, sighing out in content. After a few more minutes of scrubbing, Haruka quietly asked, "Could you tilt your head back, please? I am going to wash out your hair, Lord Makoto." The taller one complied, sitting up a bit in the tub and tilting his head back like he was told. Hot water carefully poured over his light brown hair, sometimes feeling small hands running through his wet strands. The servant sat down the bucket he just used to rinse out Makoto's hair with and gently placed his hands on the broad shoulders, indicating that he could lean back again and go back to his normal position. The king spoke, "Haruka, why did you lie to me earlier?" This thought had been running through his head all morning. He opened his eyes and stared at the other, who's blue eyes were concentrated on the bar of soap in his hands. He had his normal expression on, but it slowly turned into a concentrated look, as if he were trying to find out the right words to use. After a while, the boy set down the soap, his hands lathered up well enough, and looked up to the larger teen. "A- Ah- You were looking..." He smiled sheepishly and brought his hands up to Makoto's throat, gently rubbing his hands into the skin. He ran his thumbs behind the wet ears and started to put in force as he rubbed the other's shoulders. "I wasn't lying, Master." The darker haired spoke with a fake confidence. He was so easy to read, is what Tachibana was thinking. "You are. I've been with you for months now. If I wasn't able to see the looks you get while you think I'm not looking, if I wasn't able to hear the waver in your voice when you speak to me, if I wasn't able to pick up on this façade you've put up, I must be an idiot. Do you really think I'm that stupid, Haruka?" The one getting cleansed raised his voice without knowing. It scared Haruka. "I- Of course I don't think you're stupid, Lord Makoto..." He whispered, running his soapy fingers down to the muscular chest, gently running his hands over his pectorals. Since he was reaching over his shoulders, he had to lean a bit over his master. His head was close to the other's. He could hear him breathing. "Than something must be bothering you." The rich teen insisted. He wasn't going to let this go. Ever since Makoto was young, he had a soft heart. Even though he tried hiding it over the years, only to protect himself, it still shone through his tough personality. Being in a class higher than others caused him to get greedy once he realized that he could basically get anything or do anything he wanted. Whenever he tried to get close to others, they were either run off by his greed or they tried stealing his family's wealth. Even if he had closed up over the years, he still had a place in his heart to make others, no matter what their social class, feel better. Haruka felt Makoto's hand gripping at his wrist. "S- Sir..." He whispered, getting startled. He knew Makoto wanted him to stop washing for a minute to talk to him. "Nothing is bothering me." He stated quickly, just hoping to wash the teen and leave to go tend to the garden or sort through the mail. Anything. He wanted time away from his master, not liking to open up. Especially around someone so arrogant. "Please trust me, Lord Makoto. I am fine." He kept a serious face on this time. He didn't want to put up that stupid smile that everyone could tell was a lie, he didn't want to pretend like he was happy and he didn't want pity like he was sad. He felt the hand on his wrist loosen up. Thank God. Makoto stood out of the bath, dripping wet. His slave raised right after. "I haven't finished your whole body, do you want me to stop?" The gentle voice asked, always feeling a little flustered when he was faced head-on with his naked king, so he averted eye contact. "Yes. I'm done." Makoto had spoken in that same tone that he always did. The small act of kindness that Haruka had saw went away. The tall male stepped out of the bath and sighed out, closing his eyes and rubbing inside his wet ear to get any water out. He looked so nonchalant, like their little encounter didn't even happen. The slave pushed that aside and focused on the task at hand, grabbing up a neatly folded towel he had gotten ready and headed for his owner. He scampered after his lord. "Don't you want to dry off?" Haruka asked quickly, trying to reach the taller one before he let any more water fall off of his perfectly toned body. Makoto had obviously blocked out whatever his slave was saying - a normal thing he tended to do. The smaller one furrowed his brows as he noticed a medium-sized puddle forming around the other's feet. Haruka looked to his feet, waiting for the other to be done cleaning out the water from his ears. He didn't want to stare so indiscreetly at Makoto's nude body, feeling like he might be punished if he was caught doing so. After a tiny bit of hearing quiet squishing noises, the blue eyes shifted up. His master was done and looked ready to go back to his room. Haruka pressed the soft, freshly laundered white towel to the strong body and patted him down. He trailed along his back and chest, arms, and finally his legs. After that, he took another dry towel and gently, slowly dried off the straight brown hair. "Don't walk around all wet like this, Lord Makoto, you might slip." Haruka advised and gave the taller one a caring look. The brunette scoffed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Both boys were dressed. Makoto had been clothed in long, beautiful light green silk robes with slightly darker prints of simple roses scattered neatly around the print. Of course, he had silver and gold jewelry placed on every inch of skin that was seen. Beautiful dangling gold earrings hung from each ear, as well as silver studs placed through his cartilage. There was a long gold necklace he wore, as well as bracelets and anklets. He always strode around barefoot in his large manor, so you would only really see sandals on him outside. The dark haired servant wore something much more drab and simple. A greyish-blue, short tunic and a pair of grey pants that stopped just above his ankle. He wasn't allowed to wear shoes either. Makoto strolled down the halls, disregarding his maids with a grunt. He had quite an attitude, really. Haruka stared up at his master. He wondered what the boy was like before all responsibility was pushed on him. His mother had died two years prior to when Haruka had started working in the Tachibana household. Makoto's father had passed away long before his mother, but the servant had no clue of how he died. Nananse's master had also lost attachments with his siblings, Ren and Ran. Makoto had not wanted to deal with the struggle of taking over a family business, dealing with the loss of his mother, as well as taking care of children. It was too much, so carelessly, he put the twins into an orphanage. The boy had became stiff and snobby from what Haruka heard from the other servants that actually stayed around long enough to face Makoto's rage and depression and overall rudeness. That's almost all he knew about the male and his past. When Haruka started working for the teen, he was just a replacement for the last slave he had. His job was to take care of his master's beck and call and never leave his side unless completely necessary. He didn't have much of a past before this, but Makoto thought he was a pretty face, so he picked him up off the streets. Haruka was scum. He had been in a poor family all his life and when his parents told him to leave and support himself, he was stuck. He had no friends to rely on, really, and absolutely no money. He dug through garbage to find himself food to eat and slept in whatever alleyway felt safe enough for the night. He had been sexually assaulted, teased, having no love whatsoever. He had become neutral and learned to shut up and take whatever came his way. When Makoto saw him when walking through the city, it was really an angel in Haruka's eyes. He was a godsend. Light brown hair that looked like it had been brushed one thousand times, stunning clothes with not a spec of dirt on them, beautiful green eyes, and a smile that seemed like it could easily melt through anyone's heart. That day, when Makoto found him, changed his life. He got food, shelter, attention. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but he didn't care which it was, at least someone knew he existed for once. He wasn't just a dirty thing on slum roads anymore.<p>

Haruka's daze was brought to a halt as he bumped into something hard. He squeaked softly and backed up, realizing he had ran into Tachibana's back. "E- Excuse me, Lord Makoto, I was not paying attention." He bowed deeply and stayed down. "Punish me if you will." He had his hands glued to his sides, sapphire eyes staring down at the ground. "Get up." He heard the much more powerful voice demand him. "I wouldn't hit you for something so petty." He brought a hand down to tilt up the pale skinned chin. Haruka locked eyes with the green ones and stood, nodding. "I apologize."

Makoto didn't really have much to worry about with his wealth or work, since his parents had done all of that for him. They left him everything. Money, servants, mansions, everything they had previously earned and worked so hard for was left for the boy. The brunette probably wouldn't have to lift a finger in his life and he would still be more well off than those who work themselves to the bone. Haruka could tell that this man didn't want to deal with marrying or children, so he could use up all the money he wanted until he died and wouldn't pass it on to a mediocre wife or any of his children. The Tachibana name would die off as soon as Makoto had passed. So with this in mind, Makoto had very long, boring days. Haruka thought that if he had as much as Makoto, he would never be unsatisfied a day in his life. Makoto did as he pleased everyday.

* * *

><p>The brunette decided he wanted to go outside. Haruka had already gotten a cold glass of tea for the other and made sure he was comfortable in his padded chair. The raven stood loyally by his king's side, pouring him more tea every once in a while or fluffing up a pillow or two for him. It was sunny out and the tan boy did love to sun bathe. He was nude, save for the towel carefully draped around his waist. His head was back and his green eyes were cut off from the world, leaving his slave with an itching desire to just <em>stare<em> at his body. As much as he wanted to, he knew not to. "Haruka." His master called, "It is warm out, why don't you remove your clothing?" Haruka shifted his eyes down to the brunette and found that his eyes were still closed shut. Now was the time the needy servant could look all over that deliciously toned body. "Is that really what you want, sir? That request seems...unprofessional for your slave." The blue-eyed teen had some courage bubble up and spew out of his body, but he didn't take back his words. He did have a slightly panicked look on his face. Makoto's body shifted around, his eyes opened to look to his servant, and then his lips curled into a smirk. Haruka thought that a teen with this much free time was bound to be playful and frisky, but the thought of stripping in front of Makoto just for the hell of it made his skin tingle and burn. He wasn't going to deny any luscious feelings he had for his master. "Come here." Makoto waved a finger to signal his boy to come closer. The tan male gripped onto the white towel with his index finger and thumb, to pull it from his body and drop it into the grass, effectively exposing himself completely. Makoto stood up and was faced with big, wanting blue eyes. The lord turned the smaller of the two around and ran his soft fingertips down the boy's side, ghosting little touches along his hourglass figure. Once he reached the hem of the dull blue tunic Haruka was wearing, he slid it off over his head and dropped it to the floor as carelessly as he threw his towel down. Haruka was just barely shaking, but Makoto took notice. He was just doing this to tease and get amusement from the whole action, but now that he noticed his servant was shaking, he wanted very badly to continue on even further than just removing his shirt. The strong hands of Haruka's king ran down his chest, lightly running over his pert, pink nipples, but just for a second, before he reached the hem of his pants that were held up by a rope. He undid the thin, white rope and pushed down his pants. They were the only other thing covering his manhood. Haruka shook softly and backed up into the elder one, gasping at the action of being completely naked out in the open with _his master_. He could feel the soft flesh on Makoto that would become hard if aroused, gently and shyly pressing up into it with his lower half. He felt a soft squeeze on his hips and a chuckle by his ear. It sounded lovely. Haruka soon felt Makoto back away and turned to see him sitting in his chair, legs spread a bit wide. The poor boy wanted to look, but he knew it would be wrong, so he looked to Makoto's eyes for any answers. Those emerald pools were staring his body up and down, tilting his head slightly to see if he would get a glance at any curve his rear might have had. The brunette laughed once more and waved his hand. "Get dressed."

* * *

><p>YAY AND THAT'S CHAPTER ONE.<p>

So, this is my first fic I've ever written on this website and I'm super excited to put this out!

I had to include some smut in the end, because no story of mine is complete without a little nudity.

Anyways, I hope you all liked it and please give me some feed back!


End file.
